totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
11. Vanessa kontratakuje
(czołówka) Na śniadaniu Frank: No muszę sam przyznać, że dzisiejsze śniadanie jest najlepsze odkąd tu jesteśmy… Max: Spoko… Hehe. Matt: Jedzcie dużo, bo dziś pewnie czeka nas trudne zadanie. Heather: Mogłabym nic nie jeść, byle by nie było dziś żadnego zadania… Lindsay: Popieram… Fajnie by było sobie znowu pojeździć na stoku… Chris (zaspanym głosem): Witajcie! Mam dla was niespodziankę! Dzisiaj sobie znowu pojeździmy na stoku. Lindsay: Hura! Katerine: Czy mi się wydaje Chris, czy jesteś jakiś wymordowany? Chris: Eee… Nie mogłem w nocy spać… Miałem......ważną rozmowę… Owen: Ale dasz nam jeszcze trochę czasu na śniadanie? Chris: Taa… Macie jeszcze godzinkę… (ziewa) Do zobaczenia przed budynkiem. (wychodzi) Drake: Jeszcze go nigdy w takim stanie nie widziałem. Sally: Ciekawe, z kim tak długo gadał w nocy? Hihi. Lucas: Słyszałaś go? Sally: Jego pokój jest niedaleko mojego. Ostatnie, co pamiętam, to że chyba o 3 w nocy jeszcze się z kimś wykłócał. Harold: Może z dziewczyną? Hehe. Drake: A myślisz, że ma jakąś? Heather: Co się przejmujecie? Mnie ten palant nie obchodzi. Bridgette: Może, skoro jest tak zmęczony, to da nam dzień wolnego? Michelle: Oby… Godzinę później na dworze Heather: No i gdzie on jest?! Chciałabym już pojeździć! Michelle: Nie gorączkuj się tak… Zaraz pewnie przyjdzie… (w schowku)Heather: Akurat tego dnia, gdy mamy coś fajnego, to on się spóźnia! Nienawidzę typa… (w schowku)Owen: Naprawdę śniadanie było Muy delicioso… Sally: A może usnął? Hihi. (pojawia się Chris) Chris: Tęskniliście? Heather: Nie wkurzaj mnie bardziej! Chris: No cóż… Mam dla was kolejną niespodziankę… Niestety… (z helikoptera powoli schodzi Vanessa) Vanessa: Czołem ludzie! Wszyscy (oprócz Sally): CO???!!! Sally: Hej! Moja NK! Hihihi. Matt: Chris, co się tu dzieje? Przecież ona odpadła! Chris: No widzisz… Ma naprawdę dobrych prawników… Vanessa: Udowodniliśmy, że oszukiwałeś w wyścigu i Chris musiał pójść na ugodę. Matt: Ja?! Oszukiwałem?! Nie umiesz pogodzić się z porażką!!! Vanessa: A ten kamyczek to co? Matt: Nie był zabroniony!!! Prawda Chris? Chris: Cóż… Jej prawnicy wytknęli nam, że nie sprecyzowaliśmy regulaminu, więc nic nie mogliśmy zrobić… Matt: Ja się nie zgadzam! Vanessa: Serio? To masz dwa warianty: albo ja powracam, albo ty odpadasz razem ze mną… Więc? Matt (przez zaciśnięte zęby): Cóż… Witaj znowu Van… (w schowku)Leshawna: Pojawiła się akurat w najgorszym momencie… Tylko jej nam brakowało w drużynie… Phi. Vanessa (do Polarnych Misiów): A wy to co? Nie powitacie z powrotem swojego kapitana? Lucas: Tak właściwie… To już mamy nowego kapitana. Vanessa: Jak to?! Katerine: Tak, Michelle. Vanessa: CO?! (w schowku)Vanessa: Własna drużyna mnie zdradziła? Nie daruję im tego. Trzeba się pozbyć tej małej Michelle raz na zawsze… Heather: Jeśli to już wszystkie niespodzianki, to ja bym chciała sobie pozjeżdżać. Chris: A jasne… Bawcie się dobrze… (odchodzi) Vanessa: Hej Michelle! (…) Leshawna (szeptem do Katerine): Ty, co ona kombinuje? Katerine: A ja wiem? Na pewno coś złego. Chwilę później (wszyscy się bawią) Katerine: Hej Michelle! Czego Vanessa od ciebie chciała? Michelle: A nic. Hehe. Chciała mi pogratulować kapitanowania. Leshawna: Serio? My myślałyśmy, że coś kręci. Michelle: Vanessa jest spoko… Aaaa!!! (wywraca się) Ups. Hihi. (tymczasem) Sally: Tak się cieszę, że wróciłaś! Hihi. Vanessa: Nie teraz! Myślę… Sally: A nad czym? Vanessa: Jak się pozbyć Michelle… Sally: Ojej… Vanessa: Będziesz mi musiała pomóc… Sally: Czyli znowu sojusz? Vanessa: Wydaje mi się, że tak… Sally: Świetnie! Hihi. Jakiś czas później na dole Heather: Dajesz radę Bridgette. Bridgette: Mówiłam przecież, że to jest podobne do surfowania. Katerine: Ej ludzie, po co tutaj te sanki? Drake: Może ktoś nie zabrał? Chris: Nic z tych rzeczy! Vanessa: O! A ty co, już odpocząłeś? Chris: Wyobraź sobie, że tak! Sally: Chcesz z nami pojeździć? Hihi. Chris: Nawet chętnie Sally, ale dopiero po zadaniu. Wszyscy: Co?! Chris: Nie myśleliście chyba, że wam odpuszczę… Do roboty! Leshawna: Ale…..co mamy robić? Chris: No tak… Zapomniałem… Niech kapitanowie wylosują po jednym z uczestników z drużyny z tego kapelusza. Matt: Ale głupota… (…) Max! Max: Super! Ale o co chodzi? Michelle: Teraz ja… (…) Owen? Owen: Ale tylko z Panem Kokosem! Chris: To nawet lepiej! Wylosowanych właśnie uczestników musicie wciągnąć na górę na sankach. Wszyscy: Co?! Harold: Ej no, przecież razem damy radę! Chris: Pewnie tak, dlatego wciągać będzie tylko czteroosobowa grupa. Z kapitanami rzecz jasna… Michelle: To…kto mi pomoże? Polarne Misie: Eee… Lucas: Ja się podejmę tego zadania! Michelle: Super! Podoba mi się twój duch walki… Lucas: Jasna sprawa. Dla ciebie wszystko… Vanessa: Dobra, ja mogę… Pokażę, że zależy mi na drużynie. Michelle: No, panowie? Harold: A dobra! Pokażę swoją siłę! Patrzysz Leshawna? Leshawna: Postaraj się… (tymczasem) Matt: A więc ja z Frankiem i Justinem. Która jeszcze? Heather: Wy faceci, to w ogóle nie macie mięśni. Oczywiście pomogę. Inaczej nie wygramy. Matt: Dobra, bierzemy Heather. (…) Gotowi! Michelle: My też! Chwilę później Chris: Pierwsi na mecie wygrywają aerodynamiczne stroje i lepszy sprzęt. Uwaga………..START!!! Vanessa, Michelle, Lucas i Harold (wciągając Owena): Hmph!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Chris: Uu… Misiom idzie to strasznie powoli… A Wilki wystartowały, jak burza! Matt: Dobrze nam idzie ludzie! (tymczasem) Owen: Przepraszam, ale to dzisiejsze śniadanie było tak dobre, że zjadłem dwa razy więcej niż zwykle… Vanessa: Spoko… Dobrze nam….idzie……. Harold: Muszę zaimponować………siłą………Leshawnie……..hmph…… Michelle: Super ludzie! Tylko tak…….AAAA!!! (puszcza, reszta ledwo łapie) Vanessa: Co ty wyrabiasz?! Michelle: P-poślizgnęłam się…. Tu jest tak ślisko. Hehe. Vanessa: Idźmy szybciej, bo nas wyprzedzili! Lucas: Racja! (w schowku)Vanessa: Myślałam, że pozbycie się Michelle będzie trudniejsze… (w schowku)Chef: Nie wiem, po co tu siedzę… Nawet nie powinienem występować w tym odcinku! (…) Idę stąd… (wychodzi) Frank: O rany… Coraz ciężej… Ile ty ważysz Max? Max: Jak ostatnio się ważyłem, to 75 kg. Matt: A kiedy się ważyłeś? Max: Ze dwa………lata temu… Heather: No super! Matt: Przestań cały czas narzekać i się wywyższać, tylko ciągnij! Heather: Och! Gdyby nie trzeba było trzymać tej liny, to bym ci coś zrobiła… Matt: Możemy ten manewr przećwiczyć w ośrodku. Hehe. (w schowku)Heather: Nienawidzę, jak gra mi na nerwach! (w schowku)Matt: Uwielbiam grać jej na nerwach. Hehe. Chris (przez megafon): Postarajcie się szybciej! Lucas: To dosyć duże wzniesienie, wiesz? Matt: My jakoś dajemy radę. Hehe. Lucas: Zamknij się… Michelle: Chyba się za cienko ubrałam… Zimno mi się zaczyna robić… Vanessa: Nie narzekaj! Co z ciebie za kapitan! Lucas: Ej, nie strasz jej! Michelle: Oj! (znów się poślizgnęła, tym razem wpada na resztę) Vanessa, Lucas i Harold: AAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!! Owen: AAAAAAA!!!!! Uważaj Panie Kokosie!!!!!!!!! (wszyscy spadają na dół) Chris: Uuuaa… To musiało boleć… Cóż… W takim razie zwyciężają Lodowe Wilki! Lodowe Wilki: Tak!!! Matt: Daliśmy radę! Vanessa (wygrzebując się ze śniegu): To było straszne!!! Jak mogliśmy tak przegrać?! Lucas: Umiesz tylko krzyczeć na innych?! To nie wina Michelle! Michelle: Oj, nie oszukujmy się… Moja… Lucas: Wiesz, że to nieprawda… Chris (przez megafon): Hej! Wy tam na dole! Widzimy się na ceremonii! A i jeszcze jedno! Vanessa jest nietykalna! Lucas: K***a… Michelle: Lucas, wiesz, że nie lubię, jak przeklinasz. Lucas: Ale ta osoba nie zasługuje na lepsze słowo. Vanessa: Pożałujesz tego… (w schowku)Vanessa: Jeśli ten śmieć myśli, że jest ode mnie lepszy, to jeszcze się przekona, kto tu rządzi. Teraz, jak odpadnie Michelle, ja wrócę na stanowisko kapitana! Hahahahahaha! Lucas: Hej świrusko! Przestań się śmiać i daj innym zagłosować! (w schowku)Vanessa: Tak, jak mówiłam… (w schowku)Katerine: Chociaż zawaliła sprawę, to na nią nie zagłosuję. (w schowku)Leshawna: Wiem, że nie powinnam, ale jeśli Michelle jest taka słaba, to nie może być w naszym sojuszu… Ceremonia przy kominku Chris: Wreszcie cieplutko… Vanessa masz pierwszą kulę. Vanessa: Hehe. Dzięki Chris. Chris: Następne wędrują do………..Katerine, Leshawny i Drake’a!!! Drake: Dzięki ludzie. Chris: Kolejni bezpieczni, to…….Lucas…….Sally……i Harold!!! Sally: Hihi. Lucas: Nie udało ci się mnie wykopać, co nie Vanessa? Vanessa: Wcale nie miałam takiego zamiaru… Lucas: Hę? (dramatyczna muzyka) Chris: Dzisiaj nie poszczęściło się natomiast Michelle i Owenowi……………i to właśnie Owen otrzyma ostatnią kulę śnieżną! Lucas: Nie! Michelle: Och, daj spokój… Wiedziałeś, że odpadnę… (Chris prowadzi Chefa Hatcheta w szlafroku) Chef: Ale ja naprawdę nie powinienem występować w tym odcinku! Chris: Ale ktoś musi odprowadzić damę do kolejki, a ja dopiero co umyłem włosy. Chef (mruczy pod nosem): Ty i te twoje włosy… Michelle: Cześć ludzie! (odchodzi z Chefem) Vanessa: Ekhem! Skoro Michelle odpadła, to chyba mogę być znów kapitanem, co nie? Katerine: Ale…no……. Powinny być wybory! Vanessa: Tak? A ktoś się jeszcze zgłasza? Katerine i Leshawna patrzą na siebie wymownym wzrokiem, bo wiedzą, że jak któraś z nich się nie zgłosi, to stracą kontrolę nad drużyną. W końcu… Katerine: Ja! Vanessa: To ciekawe… Naprawdę… W takim razie niech każdy na kartce napisze imię moje, Katerine lub Vanessy. Katerine: Swoje imię podałaś dwukrotnie… (chwile później) Harold: Głosy oficjalnie policzone! Nowym kapitanem będzie…….. Katerine: Przegrałaś siostro… Vanessa: Jeszcze się zdziwisz… Harold: …Katerine! Polarne Misie: Brawo! Vanessa: Och! Ale…..jak? Sally: No nie wiem… Vanessa: Sally, ale ty głosowałaś na mnie? Sally: No pewnie! Postawiłam krzyżyk przy Katerine, żeby twój kwadracik był widoczny. Hihi. Vanessa: No nie… Sally: I co teraz? Vanessa: Katerine zmięknie… To pewne… (patrzy ze złością na Katerine) Kategoria:Zima Totalnej Porażki